Coming Out
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: BIOTP 'verse: Peter disagrees with a lot of things that Chess says. But, when these ideas are about his relationship with Vince, it brings a whole new ball game into play. Pence request fic.


**So, I was writing for Dana/Vince for IronAmerica, and now I'm writing for Pence for wtchcool. This is for them both writing me wonderful little Vinwell fics. If you're a fan, I suggest taking a gander at them.**

**Again, I own nothing. My sanity is still sitting on top of the mantle. The muses have still claimed it in the land of muse kingdom.**

_**Coming Out**_

News spread quickly when it came to Palm City. Especially when it came to billionaire Peter Fleming; the press often asked about his family life. He would tell them that he had a daughter that he hadn't spoken to in years, but there was nothing in the world that would get him to talk about Jamie's mother. It was a dark time in his life when his wife passed away and he tried not to talk about it if he could help it.

When it came to his employee Vince Faraday, however, he wanted everyone to know what they had going. It was always quite hilarious for homosexual lovers to go out into public holding hands, or engaging in any other types of PDA. An ordinary citizen would gawk and whisper behind their backs, but it didn't bother Peter any. He actually got the suggestion from Chess, and as much as he loved to disagree with his other half, this was too delightful to pass up.

The two had originally had a snarky relationship of sorts; it took Chess to _really _heat things up, but they finally agreed on their attraction for one another. Dating only lasted a short time. Before they knew it, they were at a court house getting married. They didn't invite anyone to the wedding; Peter didn't even want Chess being there, but he knew that that was impossible. As time went by, though, the billionaire realized that he didn't want to keep the nature of his relationship with his husband just in their own quarters. Peter wanted the whole world to know exactly who he was married to, and how much he truly did love him, despite the rumors. It was just a plus that he got a good laugh out of it in the end.

-0-

Vince had been wary of his husband's actions from the moment they woke up that morning. It was a gorgeous Sunday morning and if anyone knew that day as much as the Faraday-Fleming household did, they would know that it was the day that the younger man had off from work. The two normally took some time to go out on Sundays. Peter trusted his goons for at least a few hours. He had his most loyal men on duty while he was away.

By noon that afternoon, the billionaire and his husband took their usual stroll around Ditmus Park. Vince had many memories of that park as a kid, and Peter wasn't going to be the one to let those memories fade away. Normally, the couple never went around holding hands or anything like that. Occasionally, the younger man would bump into the older man in a playful manner, but nothing beyond that. However, today, Peter was feeling like he wanted to stir up some trouble. He blamed Chess for giving him the idea in the first place.

The billionaire made sure that there were many others around before he commenced Chess' evil plan. He looked around the field and noticed the families that had gathered; some were sitting under the shade to enjoy a nice picnic. Others were either playing sports of some kind, jogging, or walking around the perimeter of the park.

A smug little grin made its way onto Peter's face as he intertwined his husband's fingers with his own. Vince did a double take at the interaction, not really sure if the billionaire had been possessed by someone more… Ah damn. He learned that from Chess, didn't he?

"Just smile, darling; the torment won't be much longer," Peter spoke, his words practically rolling off of his tongue.

"So you say," the sandy blonde sighed, slightly rolling his eyes. Nevertheless, he went along with the plan. The couple walked on, not in any particular direction. There were many others that were watching them as they walked by, much to the older man's approval. Chess was right about one thing: tormenting others could be rather fun given the right circumstances.

Before Vince knew it, he felt a hand firmly attach itself to his backside. The cop _knew _that he wouldn't have done that on a normal day. It was actually kind of weird to see his husband act this way. Though, maybe it wasn't but so bad…

Of course, this escapade was far from over. Peter practically marveled in the shocked expressions that came his way. It was rather amusing and he couldn't help but want more.

Vince decided, after a while, that maybe the idea wasn't so bad. Wasn't there a problem with marriages that didn't spice things up a little?

The two of them had a seat on one of the many benches around the park, one that was surrounded by others. Those innocent bystanders were perfectly fine up until the point that the billionaire and his husband started to kiss as sensually as possible. Making out in public definitely wasn't one of their fortes, but it was kinda fun.

A lot of fun, actually. Their original plan was cut prematurely short. Scaring innocent park-goers in Palm City may have been amusing. But not as amusing as what _they _had in mind.

**I know how extremely late this is, since my request fic was written a few days ago. But it was fairly difficult to get a hang of. Femslash comes easily; as far as slash goes, though… **

**Anyway, what'dya think?**


End file.
